Ember's Lost History
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Ember McLain no siempre fue una villana y mucho menos una fantasma. Sucesos de su vida humana y como terminó convertida en la vil cantante fantasma que es
1. Ilusiones, muerte y pasado

BOO!

Vengo del FF de iCarly, no soy nueva ;)

Bueno quise hacer algo diferente "La historia perdida de Ember Mclain " Ember es mi villana favorita e incluso su canción remember es la razón de que me guste Danny Phantom. Hice mención de la historia original que ronda por la internet aún así decidi agregarle un poco más de emoción

En fin

LEAN :)

Disclamier: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad del magnífico Butch Hartman a quien admiro mucho & Danny Phantom también pertenece a él ( VAMOS HAZ OTRO EPISODIO:D)

Ember's Lost Story

**By WireBear**

_Estaba recostada sobre su habitación como cualquier adolescente normal, no se quejaba en nada de su vida era plenamente feliz.. tenía un novio perfecto, amigos perfectos, era una buena estudiante y todos la querían. _

_Llevaba el cabello suelto siempre, castaño que se reflejaba algo dorado bajo el sol, ojos de color verdoso y una sonrisa que llevaba frenillos, Para sus padres era la hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta, la chica perfecta... mas para él, no llegaba a ser la novia perfecta..._

- Hija aún no quieres cenar? - Preguntó su madre al subir hasta su habitación

- No mamá, él ya vendrá por mi.. me prometió que iriamos a cenar- Dijo la joven adolescente con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de amor, de ilusión y es que ÉL había sido su primer amor.

_Ember siempre había sido una chica dulce, era buena con todos pero aquel día la transformó en una persona sin corazón. _

- Que pasa? - Se preguntó a si misma cuando revisó el reloj... eran ya las 8 y el no venía, Se podía apreciar a la castaña tendida sobre su cama, con un hermoso vestido blanco, lista para ver a su amado, nuevamente miró el reloj.. entonces eran las 11.

- Es demasiado tarde - Dijo su madre al subir de nuevo a su habitación para rogarle a su hija que dejara de esperar a ese muchacho

- No mamá, no es tarde - Dijo negandosé la confundida chica, mientras su madre hizo un gesto de molestia y se retiró por fin.

- Tiene que venir... yo... estoy segura, confío en él - Dijo sonriendo para sus adentros las ilusiones de la chica quedaron rotas cuando el reloj marcó las 12... dandose por vencida se cambió a pijamas y con una lágrima bajo la almohada se quedo observando la luna hasta que esta desapareciera para dar paso al día.

_Este marcaría lo inimaginable para Ember... No tenia noticias de él y seguro no las tendría en mucho tiempo_

- Estas bien? - Preguntó su padre al servirse el desayuno

- Sí seguro, estoy perfecta - Fue una mala mentira, pues tenía la cara llena de maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar... sin mencionar las ojeras que traía por no haber dormido toda la noche

_Sus padres no le dieron mayor importancia, simples problemas de adolescentes? o eso creían ellos. Ember comenzó a pasar todos los días encerrada en su cuarto, escuchando una que otra canción, esperando a que él le diera alguna señal... La noche cayó rapidamente, y ella seguía esperandolo la decepción creció más cuando pasaron dos semanas... las dos semanas más largas de la vida de Ember McLain, semanas de dolor, de espera y de lágrimas_

- Saldré a caminar, creo que tomar algo de aire me podría hacer bien - Aviso a sus padres y se dirigió al parque a tomar algo de aire, mientras tomaba una libreta de apuntes y un lápiz. pues le encanta la poesía y estar allí podria ser una fuente de inspiración para algún _poema relámpago _de momento.

_Lo que vió no lo pudo describir, podría ser cierto? él estaba siguiendo su vida sin ella... así es y de la peor manera, sintió un nudo en su corazón era como si todo su mundo se desvaneciera, al ver los labios de su novio posados en los de otra chica, a la que solo denomino la chica de los ojos azules, quería ir allí mismo y golpearlo en la cara pero el dolor se lo impedía. regresó a casa, mama y papá no estaban... subió a su habitación y me miro al espejo_

- Recordarás mi nombre - Dijo con cierta furia en los ojos, era como si una extraña fuerza dentro de ella comenzara a brotar era algo casi fantasmagórico, y entonces cambió.

La Ember que todos conocían - Te arrepentirás y nunca olvidarás quien es Ember McLain - agarro las tijeras del armario solo para cortar con furia mechón a mechón de cabello de su cola de caballo. Tomó una camiseta negra y la cortó para dejar ver el ombligo. Así tambien se puso un pantalón y una correa de ebilla ancha.

- Creo que es hora de hacer unos cuantos cambios aquí - Tiró todos los poemas que tenía y con furia rompió una fotografía que tenia de ella y Brad, así se llamaba su novio. con enojo tomó un lapiz y un papel escribiendo lo que serían los primeros versos de la canción que reflejaba su historia...

_It was, it was September, _

_Wind blow, the dead leaves fall._

_To you, I did surrender, _

_Two weeks you didn't call._

- Ahora, todos recordarán quien es ember - Dijo con una sonrisa casi macabra. Y compró una guitarra eléctrica y tinte para el cabello, Al llegar a casa tiñó su hermoso cabello castaño en uno azul eléctrico y de la misma manera pintó algunas flamas en su guitarra, porque sentía fuego en su interior. su corazón ardia en llamas y su sentido de la venganza también.. entonces surgió lo que seria el segundo verso..

_Your life goes on without me, _

_My life, a losing game._

_But you should, you should not doubt me, _

_You will remember my name_.

Se dedicó semanas a terminar aquella canción a la que le puso toda la furia y la decepción que podría tener, una vez terminada se la escribió a Brad en una carta.. siempre resaltando sabrás quien soy.

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._

_Ember, one thing remains, _

_Ohh Ember, so warm and tender, _

_You will remember my name._

_Your heart, your heart abandoned, _

_You're wrong, now bare the shame._

_Like dead trees, in cold December, _

_Nothing but ashes remain._

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._

_Ember, one thing remains, _

_Ohh Ember, so warm and tender, _

_You will remember my name._

Después de todo Ember seguía enamorada en el fondo... más nunca supo nada sobre él. Aunque hubiera querido.. y cansada por todo el dolor un día dejo de vivir .. Ember había muerto. Convertida ya en fantasma, un día desperto en la zona fantasma como una estrella pop, entonces sabía lo que tendría que hacer. dedicar su eternidad a encantar a las personas para que todos la aclamen. Odiando a los hombres por lo que le habían hecho ( N/A: se acuerdan del episodio Noche de chicas? :P )

**Les gusto?**

**Ember es uno de mis personajes favoritos y la historia basicamente está en internet :) search for it! Escuchen también remember. **


	2. La Zona Fantasma

HOLA!

bueno les traigo más de la historia de Ember:) espero que dejen reviews.

II. La zona fantasma (Ember's Lost Story )

Ember había muerto de amor.. En su habitación solo se podía apreciar el cuerpo sin vida de la chica tendida en su cama, en el piso una vieja fotografía hecha pedazos, una vieja foto donde aparecian EL y ella. El padre abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hija, mientras su madre lloraba en silencio en uno de los rincones de la habitación de paredes azules.

Donde tantas veces Ember había esperado, lo había esperado.. Mientras sus padres lloraban la perdida tan grande que habían tenido, En otro lado y en otro universo diferente del de los humanos una chica se encontraba perdida, confundida, sola. y sobre todo eso. SOLA

- Que pasa? - Se preguntaba a si misma mientras se levantaba del suelo de la zona fantasma - Quien anda ahí? - Grito de sobresalto por un pequeño ruido que escuchó salir detrás de aquellas rocas.

- Soy YOOOOOOO. el fantasma de las cajas! TEMEME! - Saltó el fantasma de las cajas viendo a la joven confundida, una joven que jamás habia visto. tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, su ropa era completamente negra y su cabello era azul eléctrico, mientras dejaba ver su agitada cola de caballo, donde su cabello tomaba una forma de fuego, de llamas de fuego enfurecidas llamas que saltaban.

- Eh? quien eres y de donde saliste? - Preguntó la chica aún con esa extraña mirada confusa.

- La pregunta es... tú de donde vienes? - Resaltó una voz masculina que venía desde las sombras, se escuchaban ruidos de una motocicleta

- Soy... Soy Ember, Ember Mclain - Respondió miedosa ante la voz desconocida que pronto se haría notar - Tú... quien eres? o que eres? - Se atrevió a preguntar

- Soy Johnny, Johnny 13 y este es sombra - Dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante - Bienvenida Ember -

- Bienvenida? en donde estoy? - Dijo aún más asustada la peliazul

- Estás en la Zona Fantasma - Dijo el fantasma de las cajas, haciendolo parecer lo más cotidiano del mundo

- Zona Fantasma? Que es esto.. una especie de broma? - Estaba un poco más calmada, pero algo enojada y deprimida pues pensó que todo esto era un simple sueño y quería despertar para seguir maldiciendo a Brad con alguna otra de sus canciones

- Nada de bromas cariño - Dijo una voz femenina saliendo de entre las sombras

Aquello era muy extraño para ella, lo unico que parecian aparecer eran sombras, personas de aspecto pálido, frío. Como si hubieran estado.. Muertos? No, Zona fantasma? Querían decir que todos los que estaban ahí eran Fantasmas? Ember le costaba creerlo. a quien no?

- Kitty, te dije que te quedaras allá - Dijo el novio de la chica de aspecto fantasmagórico

- No soy tu muñeca johnny, no haré lo que tu me digas - Reprochó la chica de cabello verde

- Ustedes... son fantasmas? - Dijo ember con cierto desconcierto mirando a su alrededor, pellizcandose el brazo para comprobar que esto no era un mal sueño era la realidad, la maldita realidad.

- Cariño para ser tan hermosa no captas nada rápido - Dijo Kitty sonriendole en señal de paz, tocandole un hombro - y que se supone que eras, una cantante? -

Era? a que se refería con ERA? quería decir que ella también estaba muerta? ESTABA MUERTA.. era otro fantasma más, Ella se había sentido muerta desde que su corazón murio y para ella ese día fue hace más de un mes aquel fatídico dia en el parque que no quería recordar, pero ya no sentía ese nudo en el corazón.. su corazón ya no latía más.

- No exactamente, escribía canciones, de hecho solo logré terminar una pero nunca la canté - Dijo la chica tristemente recordando el por qué de la existencia de aquella canción, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla derecha, pero nadie la vio - Quisiera, regresar a casa.. - Dijo casi con un susurro..

- Eso no se puede, ya nunca más - Dijo Johnny - De donde vienes...? - Preguntó

- Amity Park - Dijo cortante

- Amity Park? - Preguntó una voz nueva, y en cuanto se acercaba se podía apreciar la armadura de hierro que traía - Soy Skullker el mejor cazador de la zona fantasma

- De acuerdo, hay más fantasmas a los que deba conocer? - Preguntó la chica de cabello azul mirando a su alrededor

- Quieres volver a ver a tus padres ? - Dijo Skullker

- Más que nada en el mundo - Respondió Ember con un presentimiento de que la idea no le iba a agradar

- Yo conozco un lugar por donde puedes salir pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado - El cazador le respondió a la cantante, cuando esta le preguntó que lugar podría ser tan peligroso para un fantasma, él respondio - La residencia Fenton.

Que era la residencia Fenton y por qué era tan peligroso? Habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza, ella era un fantasma, un ser frío, que cuando toca una flama no se quema, que cuando se pincha en una aguja no le duele, que no siente.. y eso era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo, no sentir para no volver a sufrir por aquél chico.

Amity Park

La Oferta de Skullker era simple, el la ayudaría a regresar a su hogar si ella encontraba a Danny el fantasma y lo mantuviera ocupado para que Skullker lo pudiera "cazar" Sin embargo al ser fantasma Ember había quedado sin memoria, ya que era ley que las personas perdieran la memoria al ser convertidos en fantasmas para no volver a sus casas ni recordar nada sobre su antigua vida.

No tenía otra opción.. pero por alguna razón ella si recordaba su pasado, recordaba donde vivía, quien era, y porque había muerto, PORQUE HABIA MUERTO, él pagaría por lo que había hecho pero como hacerlo pagar? Atormentandolo? Porfin había llegado a su hogar.. etaba tan nerviosa.. tan ansiosa por volver a ver sus padres pero al ver por su ventana, la escena no le pareció del todo agradable, se tornó todo más agridulce.. aparecer así de la nada? y causarle otro ataque a su madre después de la dura impresión que había pasado? no estaba dispuesta en lo absoluto, rompio el trato con Skullker se dedicó a vagar por las calles buscando un rumbo .

Recordó sus sueños anteriores, los sueños de convertirse en una gran cantante y hacer que todos la quieran, que todos la aclamen, pero como? estaba muerta. Pasó por una estación de radio.. donde puso en marcha su plan: Entonces subió en el descanso del locutor, conectó su guitarra a un amplificador y por primera vez comenzó a cantar la canción que por semanas había estado perfeccionando.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.

Ember, one thing remains,

Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,

You will remember my name.

- Ahora recordarán mi nombre - Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa maléfica dispuesta a recorrer Amity Park en busca de venganza

Bien aqui termina este minific acerca de la vida de Ember, según esto lo que sigue es el episodio que ya conocen "El encantamiento de una estrella Pop" que salió al aire en el 2007 :) nos leemos en otro fic


End file.
